


Watching Cracks Splinter

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim let's something slip that he thinks maybe he should have kept to himself.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Watching Cracks Splinter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“There are only so many times I can watch you break before I start to crack.”_

They were having an argument, Damian could see. Distantly, through panels of glass that divided offices in Wayne Enterprises, he could still hear the muffled sounds of distress, and Stephanie’s body language was manic, arms waving and legs pacing. Drake was standing still, though his head was held high, no sign of guilt. Damian wanted to move closer, to hear what they were bitching at each other about, but then Drake turned sharply, seemingly having had enough and left Stephanie behind. Stephanie seemed shocked that he would just end the argument like that unresolved and followed him. Damian went to follow the pair, but Bruce grabbed him and sharply tugged him back. Leave them alone, his body language screamed. Obedience won over curiosity, and Damian tutted, turning away.

Meanwhile Stephanie chased Tim into his office, which was blissfully private. Slamming the door shut behind her, she glared at him. He collapsed at his desk and hung his head in his hands.

“Go away Stephanie,” he unreservedly begged. Any other day she would have indulged him, but she was distraught, as she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him alone.

“Not until you promise me.”

“Promise _what_?”

“That you won’t ever dare be stupid enough to—”

He took her statement personally and stood back up from the chair. “Shut up Stephanie!”

She reeled back at the aggression, but then gave it back full force, “No! Promise me!”

“I don’t owe you anything!” He walked around and got right in her face, skin red from how upset he was. “I trusted you and you explode on me like this which is fucking typical—”

“Because I’m _scared_ Tim. I’m trying my best to help you and every goddamn time it’s like smacking a brick wall and watching you make the same mistakes over and over and _over_ again.”

He laughed, cruel and sharp and with no humour, “And you’ve never made a mistake in your life?”

She couldn’t help it, she shoved him for striking a nerve so painfully.

“I nearly _died_ for my mistakes!” she cried. “Did you forget that, huh? I’m spending the rest of my life trying to pay it back. Or do you want me to suffer more for them?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth!”

“Then promise me!”

She was in tears by this point, and so was he. He couldn’t bear to look at her anymore and turned away, glaring at the large glass window that dominated the window. He sniffed.

Stephanie pressed her hand to her eyes, ruining her makeup. Trying to take a breath, both of them sighed, beath wobbling.

“Please tell me I’m enough to keep you here. Until you want to be here for yourself,” she asked, eyes still closed so she couldn’t see his expression. She didn’t want to see his face as she begged him to stay alive. For himself. For her.

Maybe she was being selfish.

“Yes, ” he took a moment too long to reply, and Stephanie wasn’t sure she believed him. “Steph you’re like… the massive bright spot in a pile of… nothing can touch you. I love that and I admire that and I _want_ that…”

Something clicked for Stephanie. She opened her eyes, seeing that Tim was still finding the window more interesting than her. Fear rose in her gut, churning and bubbling, at his thoughtful expression.

“Look at me. Tim, please.”

He screwed his mouth but did as he was told. The moment their eyes met more hot tears ran down her cheeks, the moment unbearably vulnerable.

“I’m not untouchable. Okay? I’m not. Don’t put me up high and put me as your only reason to be. I’ll fail you sometimes. I already have in the past. And…” she sobbed loudly, struggling to get the words out of her tightened throat. “Every time I do, I watch how much it chips away at you. Do you understand? There are only so many times I can watch you break before I start to crack.”

Tim stared at her like his understanding of the world had crumbled in front of him.

“Do you not want—”

She knew what he was going to ask before he’d finished speaking and threw herself at him. He caught her immediately, fingers pressing into her shoulder blades. Cradling his neck and burying her own fingers in his hair, she tried to desperately hold him to her.

“I want you. I love you. I want that life you promised me. One where we can rest… but I… I can’t do it for you. I can help but I…”

“It’s okay,” he whispered. He just wanted them to move past this moment. He didn’t want her to be sad. But he was making her sad. The negative feedback loop kicked in, and he sniffed once more, tears starting afresh. Stephanie, ever the empathetic one, shook her head and spoke for the both of them.

“No… it’s not. It’s really not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 15th January 2020.


End file.
